Mobile terminals may be operated in various modes such as PCS (personal communication service) mode, DCN (data communication network) mode, and GPS (global positioning system) mode. Therefore, an antenna used for a mobile terminal must provide for communication at several frequency bands.
FIG. 1 is a sectional view illustrating an antenna unit for a mobile terminal, in accordance with the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, the antenna unit includes an antenna bushing 104 fixed at an upper end of a terminal body 102, and an antenna 106 threaded into the antenna bushing 104. The antenna unit also includes a connection terminal 108 fixed at the antenna bushing 104, configured to contact a connection pad 112 fixed at a printed circuit board (PCB) 110 installed inside the terminal body 102. The connection terminal 108 thereby connects the antenna 106 to the connection pad 112.
The antenna 106 uses a wide frequency band suitable for various modes such as PCS, DCN and GPS. That is, the antenna 106 may provide a PCS frequency band (RX: 1930˜1990 MHz/TX: 1850˜1910 MHz), a DCN frequency band (RX: 869˜894 MHz/TX: 824˜849 MHz) and a GPS frequency band (RX: 1575, 42 MHz).
However, because the antenna 106 must provide frequency bands to satisfy several different modes, the antenna may be difficult and time consuming to manufacture. Furthermore, providing multiple frequency bands using a single antenna may result in degradation of transmission and reception capabilities.